De una Doctora y un Ninja
by Fikir
Summary: Mercy era feliz al ver a sus pacientes felices, una sonrisa siempre era su paga por todo su esfuerzo y con eso le bastaba. Pero salvar la vida de Genji fue un trabajo sin recompensa en el principio.


**Los personajes que participan en esta historia son del videojuego Overwatch el cual fue desarrollado por la compañía Blizzard Entertainment, como no soy parte de la compañía ni nada por el estilo los personajes y el universo no me pertenecen.**

Papeles, formulas, diseños en lápiz, libros, enciclopedias, imágenes impresas, grandes cantidades de lápices, sacapuntas, marcadores, destacadores, restos de borradores; Todo junto en una sola habitación pequeña que tenía como única fuente de luz una lámpara de mesa pues la ventana grande que poseía el lugar había sido bloqueada con tablas.

La Doctora Angela Ziegler trabajaba en el cuarto de un edificio abandonado de Corea del norte aprovechando que esa parte del mundo pasaba por un lapso de paz entre la guerra, la razón por la cual estaba esforzándote tanto es porque se propuso la meta de lograr un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente, estaba segura de que ayudaría a muchos pacientes.

Ya había logrado, con la ayuda de la tecnología, poder revivir a quien sea si lograba estar cerca del objetivo en el tiempo requerido y cualquiera pensaría que eso ya era suficiente para todas las personas, después de todo, lograr que una persona que perdió la vida pudiera regresar de entre los muertos ya es un paso gigante en el mundo de la medicina y la única forma de lograr mejorar eso, es aumentar el tiempo en que la persona en sí pudiera estar sin signos vitales para ser revivida, porque actualmente ella solo podía conseguir ese milagro en gente que esté muerta por un máximo de tiempo de unos minutos.

Pero después de enfrentarse a cierto paciente descubrió que regresar de la muerte o salvar la vida no siempre sería suficiente.

Luego de esa experiencia con aquel hombre ella se propuso algo: Lograr la regeneración de cualquier parte del cuerpo perdida o dañada.

Porque ¿Qué tanto valía que la persona volviera a vivir si tenía que pasar sus días sin su cuerpo original completo? Esa era la pregunta que le rondó la cabeza por un tiempo hasta que decidió hacer que fuera posible regenerar lo perdido.

Lagartijas, pulpos, estrellas de mar; eran los animales que estaba estudiando para poder lograr que los humanos pudieran tener la misma habilidad de regeneración. Muchas de las medicinas y técnicas en el mundo para asegurar la vida habían venido directamente por inspiración del reino animal, lo que quería decir que ella empezaba con pie derecho.

Mientras anotaba en una libreta comenzó a ver las letras borrosas y supo que debía darles un descanso a los ojos, cerró los parpados y los cubrió con una mano mientras se alejaba un poco de la lámpara, segundos después los abrió lentamente para dar al menos un último vistazo a su tesis.

Una hoja con muchas palabras llenas de errores y borrones por todas partes.

—Bien, hora de dormir— Se dio la orden a sí misma y obedeció.

Cuando despertó apreció lo mismo que cuando se fue a dormir: Oscuridad absoluta. A pesar de esa situación la mujer solo se estiró un poco para ir despertando los músculos y luego de unos minutos se levantó y encendió la lámpara de la mesa para seguir con lo suyo.

Ella no sabía bien cuanto tiempo llevaba de esa forma; No veía la hora, no sabía que día era, no sabía cuánto tiempo dormía ni cuando lo hacía: si de día o de noche, comía sin horario y únicamente cosas enlatadas, pero no le importaba; salía de esa habitación cuando le apetecía un baño pero estos resultaban en una ducha de agua fría y siempre a oscuras porque aunque algunos de Overwatch se aseguraron de poner agua en el lugar no dieron electricidad por seguridad ya que el edificio debía seguir viéndose abandonado: solo sabía que el tiempo pasaba y aun no lograba su cometido.

Cada vez que se sentía atrapada en sus teorías dándole un dolor de cabeza por lo enredado de sus pensamientos se repetía constantemente "Debo lograrlo, debo lograrlo, debo lograrlo, debo logarlo" mientras respiraba tranquilamente para despejar la mente y es que para ella que sus pacientes fueran lo más feliz que pudieran era un gran logro que la reconfortaba entre batalla y batalla.

Un tiempo atrás se la pasaba bien; Atendía a los civiles heridos, velaba por la seguridad de todos sus compañeros, discutía con los altos mandos.

Sí, al menos tenía diferentes tipos de contacto humano.

Aproximadamente dos años atrás ella estaba dando sus servicios de doctora a quienes terminaban perjudicados en el campo de batalla.

Huesos rotos, cortes superficiales y profundos, diferentes niveles de quemaduras en distintas partes del cuerpo, torceduras, dislocaduras, objetos extraños atravesando la carne, balas pérdidas, infartos, desmayos, tétanos, fiebre de cuarenta grados, una simple tos con flema… Y pérdida de una parte del cuerpo.

En esos años en los que vivían la tecnología ayudaba mucho, las partes robóticas eran de lo mejor y para la doctora era toda una maravilla ver como sus pacientes sonreían al ver el reemplazo casi perfecto, los nervios que quedaban se conectaban perfectamente a la maquinaria haciendo que los movimientos fueran increíblemente fluidos obedeciendo la voluntad de quien portara la pieza, Mercy se acostumbró rápidamente a esos rostros llenos de felicidad, que bien no siempre era cuando despertaban y descubrían que ya no eran ciento por ciento carne y hueso, pero con algo de tiempo lograba verlos sonreír y agradecer a todos aquellos profesionales que intervinieron en cada uno de los pasos para que el miembro robótico funcionara correctamente y el paciente lo sintiera natural.

Mercy solo pedía eso: Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que delataba que ahora la persona aceptaba que ya no era todo orgánico, pero que seguía siendo la misma persona y con una ganancia mas que una pérdida.

Hasta que aquel paciente despertó.

Angela escuchó el grito de aquel hombre que había encontrado en un estado completamente desastroso, tanto así que podía decir que técnicamente era un hombre que solo le quedaba el torso e igualmente lo que quedaba de él estaba lleno de heridas.

—¡Señor! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!— Estaba preocupada por él, lo había estado cada instante desde que lo encontró.

—¡¿Quién es usted?!— Ella se alegró de que pudieran entenderse mutuamente; que lo encontrara en una calle de Japón daba a entender que hablaría el idioma natal del lugar, pero al parecer podrían comunicarse.

—Soy la doctora Angela Ziegler.

—¿Usted me hizo esto? — Él se miró las manos que eran completamente robóticas.

La doctora malinterpretó en ese momento el gesto creyendo que aquel hombre estaba impresionado, en vez de completamente horrorizado como era la realidad.

—Claro que sí, aunque de todas formas tuve un poco de ayuda de unos compañeros que igualmente son geniales en esto, podrás agradecerles a todos cuando gustes, pero primero deberás pasar unos.

—¡¿Por qué les agradecería por esto?!

La rubia quedo anonadada, él, no estaba agradecido.

—¡Me han convertido en un monstruo! — el hombre estaba furioso.

—No lo veas de ese modo, piensa que aún estas vivo.

—¡¿A esto le llama estar vivo?!

Luego de eso el silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación por unos tres minutos que se volvieron casi eternos para ambos, Angela se recordaba que no todas las personas están exactamente felices de saber que desde ese momento en adelante vivirán con una pierna, o brazo, o pulmón robótico, por lo que aquel paciente que prácticamente era más robot que hombre tendría que desahogarse más que cualquier persona que haya atendido anteriormente.

—Ahora que despertaste debo llamar a un equipo de apoyo para que me ayuden con tu— debía elegir las palabras adecuadas para que él no se sintiera peor –Situación, debemos por control hacerte unas pruebas para asegurarnos de que no sientas incomodidad— no recibió respuesta de ningún tipo en ese instante por lo que se dio la vuelta para retirarse, aunque antes de eso él habló.

—Discúlpeme por gritarle… gracias por salvarme— Aunque dijera esas palabras no sonaba completamente agradecido, más bien lo dijo solamente por mostrar algo de cortesía.

—Es mi deber como doctora, no podía dejarlo en ese estado señor.

—Mi nombre es Genji doctora Ziegler— no dijo su apellido y ella no insistió para saberlo.

—Bien Genji, iré por mi equipo y veremos su avance con sus prótesis— se retiró del lugar dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

De alguna manera el rumor escaparía de la zona donde se trataba a los heridos.

"La doctora Ziegler ha logrado que un paciente con solo el sesenta y cinco por ciento de su cuerpo original pudiera vivir reconstruyendo el resto con robótica"

La noticia llegó a oídos de sus superiores de Overwatch que encontraron interesante la situación, al final terminaron por contactar con Genji y le hablaron de que podrían convertirlo en un gran soldado a lo que aceptó por querer salir al mundo a hacer algo, tendría con lo que distraerse y sentirse, al menos, útil.

Angela personalmente tendría que armarlo y mejorar sus habilidades por órdenes de sus superiores, y por petición del mismo Genji en vez de algún tipo de arma de fuego le instaló shurikens que correrían hasta su mano para ser lanzados cuando quisiera y podrían ocultarse cuando deseara, volvió a intervenir en las prótesis robóticas para una reacción más rápida y que pudiera moverse con mayor libertad por cualquier escenario que se le presentara; además, le devolvió aquella espada que estaba al lado de él cuando lo encontró junto a otras dos que cumplieran con ciertas características dadas por él mismo.

Al terminar y que diera una demostración todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo en que era un arma viviente; claro que ambos estaban de cierta forma molestos por esa denominación.

Pasaban los meses y sucedían más conflictos en el resto del mundo que requerían que el gran equipo de Overwatch se hiciera presente para ayudar a los humanos a terminar con esa terrible guerra. Mercy tenía que ir a varios de estos sitios, no solo porque se le encargaba sino porque ella misma se exigía estar presente en cualquier parte donde alguien sufriera, pero ahora había un pequeño cambio; no era exactamente siempre pero muchas veces era una orden ir con Genji al campo de batalla ya que él era "La gran arma viviente creada por Mercy" y por lo tanto debía estar presente para atenderlo en caso de un fallo o herida provocada en medio de la confusión que eran las peleas.

—Todo en orden— Genji tomó su máscara y se la puso, se la había retirado para que la doctora pudiera hacerles correctamente un chequeo a los ojos.

La mujer guardó sus utensilios en medio del silencio incomodo que cada vez era más común al lado de ese hombre, con el paso del tiempo parecía más máquina que humano, ese hecho la preocupaba debido a que pensaba que el hecho de ser lo que era lo estaba afectando en gran medida de forma psicológica.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo con la esperanza de tener una respuesta que no fuera silencio de su parte, pero no logró que hablara.

La mujer miró por la gran ventana la ciudad de Venecia y agradeció la suerte de que el pelotón fuera ubicado en un recinto ubicado justamente frente a una de las famosas "calles inundadas" del lugar, porque claro, no toda Venecia tenia esas calles.

—Es algo único ¿Verdad? Es una suerte ver este tipo de paisaje— si ella lo trataba como el humano que era tendría una buena reacción, eso era lo que tenía en mente –Servir en la guerra no siempre es solamente cosas negativas, mira este lugar ¡Es hermoso! Igual que aquellos bosques en Colombia, las montañas en Perú, la magnífica ciudad que es Filadelfia, ¿No crees? — Nada, ni un movimiento, su acompañante solo estaba sentado mirando fijamente un punto invisible, usualmente por respeto lo dejaría con sus pensamientos, pero Angela sabía que en ese momento debía insistir, Genji no había entablado una conversación con alguien por unos seis días, lo cual era preocupante —¿Cuál de todos los lugares a los que has asistido te gustó más? Sé que fuiste a Chile, a Bolivia, a Surinam, a Liechtenstein, incluso a Luxemburgo.

Esperó unos segundos con paciencia en vano, agachó la mirada y cuando volvió a mirarlo dispuesta a seguir intentado por fin él decidió hablarle.

—Se ve ridícula hablándole a su arma.

La doctora entendió que se refería a la visión que los soldados tenían de él: Un arma viviente creada por ella.

—No eres mío, no eres un objeto para pertenecerle a alguien y menos un arma.

—Pues eso no es lo que piensan todos.

—Están equivocados, además tú mejor que nadie sabe que es mentira porque eres humano.

—Ya no soy humano.

—Sí lo eres.

—No parezco uno.

—Pero lo eres.

—Debería dejar de insistir en eso.

—¿Por qué piensas que solo eres un robot de pelea? — Su tono era desaprobatorio pues no entendía la razón por la cual Genji se trataba a sí mismo de esa forma.

—Quizás porque al verme en un espejo no veo nada que demuestre que pueda ser humano, porque cuando me atacan muchas veces no siento dolor y salgo sin un rasguño y cuando me hacen uno no sangro, más bien salen chispas y tengo que ser reparado, porque muchas veces que me revisa solo veo cables y circuitos, porque muchos civiles al verme dicen "Miren, un robot en Overwatch", ¿Usted que piensa doctora Ziegler? ¡Soy un robot! ¡Y todo por su culpa!

Ambos sintieron que esas palabras les dolían, más al emisor quien era el que vivía esa situación diariamente pero la mujer no se quedaba atrás; había dado todo su tiempo y esfuerzo disponibles en corregir amablemente a la mayor cantidad de personas pertenecientes a la organización, les hablaba para que dejaran de tratarlo como algo no vivo, para que le refirieran como persona, no como algo, pero aun así no todos entendían y Genji seguía siendo tratado por muchos como un arma creada necesariamente para la guerra.

—Genji, hice todo lo que me pareció correcto en el momento para salvarte la vida— Dijo suavemente.

—¿Volverme una maquina le pareció correcto?

—No lo tomes así, implantarte prótesis de alta tecnología fue a mí parecer una buena decisión para que pudieras vivir.

—Sin mi consentimiento— Él se levantó del suelo.

—Estabas muriendo— Ella lo imitó.

—¿No había más opciones?

—Había otros métodos para mantenerte estable.

—Y eligió usarme para ser su próximo invento.

—Elegí la mejor opción para que tuvieras una vida normal lo más rápidamente posible.

—¿Normal? Parece que no es tan buena doctora como cree.

—¿Qué? — Mercy sintió el veneno que su acompañante quería mandarle.

—He oído por ahí que se refieren a usted como una de las mejores personas del mundo en el área de la medicina, pero parece que están equivocados, porque si de verdad estuviera interesada en que sus pacientes tengan una vida normal ya habría dejado las prótesis robóticas y les devolvería a las personas su cuerpo humano.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Regeneración? ¡No puedo hacer eso! — Sentía que ese hombre le estaba pidiendo algo imposible para la ciencia.

—Si logró tener un método para revivir ¿Por qué no regenerar partes humanas? ¿Jamás pensó en eso? Parece que no está completamente dedicada a su vocación.

—Yo…— Quedó congelada, no sabía que decir a su favor ya que de verdad nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad de regenerar el cuerpo humano, quizás porque se concentró demasiado en su mayor logro: Revivir, tal vez con eso se auto-convenció de que era suficiente, ayudada por los halagos y felicitaciones, por las caras de sorpresas de quienes veían su poder.

—No pensó en mi felicidad, pensó en la suya, en lo fascinados que estarían todos al ver un robot construido a partir de un humano.

—Genji, no.

—¡Puede insistir en que no soy un robot! Pero obviamente no soy humano, soy un hibrido raro que nunca debió existir y es gracias a usted— Él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas como se veía, el ser que era.

—Escucha.

—¡No! ¡Suficiente! Déjeme solo— El tono frio la hizo pensar que lo mejor era obedecerle.

Angela se fue de ese lugar esperado que se calmara "Al menos lo hice hablar" Pensó que después de esa discusión él se relajaría por haberse desquitado con ella y quizás pensaría bien en su situación.

Al día siguiente supo que en la noche se fue y nadie sabía hacia dónde.

Desde entonces cada vez que tenía unos minutos para sí misma pensaba que Genji tenía razón en algo: Ella se estancó en revivir a las personas. Cada vez pensaba más en eso y más cuando colocaba una prótesis a alguien fijándose que primero extrañaban que su cuerpo fuera como antes, luego terminaban aceptando la realidad.

"Yo podría hacerlos más felices" Ahora quería sonrisas más grandes y desde el primer momento, no esperar por ellas.

Después de ocho meses y medio de la desaparición de Genji ella fue enviada junto a un equipo a Corea del norte, estaba solo por si el escuadrón principal que vigilaba en los límites de ese lugar llegara a requerir apoyo.

—¿Puedes creerlo chicas? ¡Yo en un pelotón de apoyo! Soy el plan B, la segunda opción, el segundo plato, el resguardo, la muda de ropa que se empaca por si la que se tiene puesta se ensucia ¡He caído muy bajo! — Se quejaba un hombre más bien bajo de cabello y barba completamente blancos.

—Tranquilo Torbjörn, piensa que es una oportunidad de tener unas pequeñas vacaciones, a veces hay que desacelerar un poco— Le respondió una chica de aspecto joven con cabello muy corto y desordenado.

— ¿No entiendes Tracer? ¡Están empezando a creer que me hago viejo! Por eso estoy aquí de apoyo.

—Eso no es cierto, si fuera por la edad ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

—Eso es porque es mejor tenerte tranquila que por ahí corriendo a lo loco.

—¡Oye! ¡Mercy dile algo! — La chica miró a la doctora que solo mantenía su vista en uno de los edificios abandonados disponibles para dormir.

—Torbjörn, si estamos en un pelotón de apoyo es porque confían mucho en nosotros, no porque no seamos útiles— quitó la mirada del edificio para ver a sus compañeros.

—Como sea, me aburriré mucho aquí— El hombre se alejó del lugar.

—¡Ja! Yo me divertiré bastante, los que están vigilando ya tienen experiencia en esto y no creo que empiece una batalla pronto, asique, creo que estaremos de adorno por un buen tiempo por lo que en definitiva puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿Tu qué piensas Mercy?

—Eso suena agradable, estoy pensando en hacer algo nuevo para las víctimas de la guerra.

—¿Qué más pueden necesitar aparte de revivir y tus buenos servicios? — Tracer se veía un poco confundida.

—Ya verás luego de que haga unos estudios, tal vez me encierre en alguna parte un tiempo ¿Me cubrirás?

—¡Claro querida!

No le dijo en dónde estaría.

Solo consiguió todo lo que necesitaba y se encerró en ese lugar.

Ya se había vestido después una ducha en la oscuridad absoluta y llevaba unos nueve minutos en su investigación cuando se sintió frustrada de nuevo por recordar involuntariamente aquella discusión con quien le dio la meta de hacer realidad aquello. "Debo lograrlo" la imagen de ese hombre gritándole estaba en su cabeza "Debo lograrlo" el pensamiento de que todavía no había dado todo por mejorar la vida humana "Debo lograrlo" apoyó los codos en la mesa de trabajo que tenía y se llevó ambas manos a la cara "Debo lograrlo".

El sonido de la puerta principal siendo golpeada la sorprendió o más bien la asustó, se preguntaba si una batalla empezó en los límites y la necesitaban junto al resto.

Se levantó y a oscuras se esforzó en recordar donde estaba la puerta del lugar mientras avanzaba lentamente con las manos en frente por temor a chocarse con algo, por suerte el sonido constante de la puerta siendo golpeada le fue de ayuda —¡Ya le atiendo! — avisó a la persona que estuviera esperándola, cuando por fin consiguió ubicar la puerta tuvo que tantear para encontrar la perilla y abrir.

Ahí frente a ella, entre la semioscuridad del pasillo del lugar estaba de pie la razón principal de su encierro: Genji.

Antes de que pudiera hablar o asegurarse de que no estaba soñando el japonés se inclinó casi noventa grados.

—Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita Doctora Ziegler— Ella entendía algo del idioma japonés y sus costumbres: La inclinación de noventa grados es estar muy arrepentido y la frase es una disculpa demasiado formal según ella, puesto que no sabía exactamente la razón por la que se disculpaba.

—Genji…— No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su mente se llenó rápidamente de muchas preguntas que no se guardó —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en este lugar? ¿Por qué me pides perdón? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Estás bien? — En lo que ella hacia esas preguntas él tuvo tiempo para ponerse derecho nuevamente.

—La noche en la que cobardemente huí me alejé de todo queriendo perderme en un lugar donde nadie nunca pudiera encontrarme, deseaba alejarme de todo— la doctora prestaba suma atención a lo que le contaba –En mi recorrido que me llevó a muchas partes terminé encontrándome con un Omnico llamado Zenyatta quien vio en mi interior la batalla que tenía; Fue él quien me ayudó a reflexionar sobre lo que soy y me abrió los ojos al mal que te hice por no agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí.

—Es decir… ¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo por lo que te hice? — Para Angela la situación era algo irreal, la última vez que vio a Genji este le estaba gritando enojado y en ese momento estaba disculpándose.

—No, ahora en realidad estoy sumamente agradecido con usted y arrepentido por mi comportamiento hacia su persona— Se inclinó nuevamente –Shitsureishimashita— Otra disculpa muy formal según la doctora.

—No es necesario, es más, ya te había dado la razón Genji, en este tiempo he estado pensando que después de haber logrado un método para revivir cadáveres de unos minutos no me tomé el tiempo de mirar las demás necesidades de las personas y— él nuevamente se puso derecho para verla –He estado aquí un tiempo investigando todo lo posible para lograr la regeneración en seres humanos.

—Para que esté al tanto, doctora, usted ha estado aquí un total de once días, este es el once y son casi las seis de la mañana.

—Oh— La mujer desconocía toda esa información —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tracer me informó de eso.

—Y ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? No se lo dije a nadie.

—Le diré que una de las primeras cosas que hice al concluir mis reflexiones fue contactarme con Winston, él amablemente me acompañó hasta este lugar y pensó que usted estaría aquí, mi trabajo fue tocar todas las puertas y esperar unos minutos hasta dar con la suya.

—Eso debió tomarte unas dos horas.

—Sí, pero debía hacerlo para sacarla de este lugar.

—¿Qué? Espera, no, aún debo terminar con mi investigación, porque resulta que tenías razón, yo.

—Angela— Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre –Hiciste suficiente por mí, haces suficiente por tus pacientes, tus hazañas han sido grandiosas y no es necesario que hagas algo que dije en un momento de furia— Se movió a un lado de la puerta y estiró un brazo indicándole que saliera –Por favor, salga de este lugar, nadie la obliga a terminar eso pronto ni a lograrlo, pero sí de todas formas quiere hacerlo hágalo lentamente y sin que sea perjudicial para su salud, tómelo con tiempo.

Ella lo miró y supo que hablaba en serio, bajó la mirada al suelo y luego al interior del lugar donde había estado por tantos días.

—Si desea puedo ayudarla a movilizar todas sus cosas.

—Gracias, pero hagamos eso más tarde, ahora solo quiero salir un rato— Se movió y cerró esa puerta que fácilmente se abría con un empujón, pero estando segura de que nadie entraría a ese lugar se encaminó a las escaleras para salir del edifico.

Por suerte el sol apenas estaba saliendo porque el cambio de luz drástico le podría haber lastimado los ojos.

—Por cierto, Doctora Ziegler— Ella posó su mirada en su acompañante –Arigatou gozaimashita por salvarme la vida— Ese era un agradecimiento formal. Ella sonrió, esa vez si sonaba realmente agradecido.

—Dou itashi mashite— "De nada" Genji se le quedo mirando unos segundos –Sé algo de japonés— respondió.

—Ya lo sabía, pero nunca la escuché hablándolo.

A los cinco días Genji se presentó nuevamente para volver a pertenecer a Overwatch y fue aceptado rápidamente por su historial.

Semanas después se encontraba en Berlín luchando contra unos rebeldes que en vez de acabar con los omnicos que causaban desastres estaban enloqueciéndoles más y contribuían a destrozar todo lugar donde hubiera personas; la visibilidad por la cantidad de polvo que dejó una casa al ser derrumbada con explosivos era casi nula, Genji no pudo prevenir que un buen impacto de bala atravesaría su cabeza terminando con su vida.

—¡Los héroes nunca mueren! — Escuchó desde el más allá y de repente estaba nuevamente de pie en el campo de batalla sintiéndose como nuevo, se dio la vuelta y divisó a la responsable de tal milagro.

—Me ha vuelto a salvar doctora Ziegler— Le dijo y la vio sonreír, en eso a gran velocidad se posiciona detrás de ella y con su Katana desvió una pequeña ráfaga de balas dirigidas a la mujer.

Al final hacían un buen equipo.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
